


Home in Your Arms

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Love, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Now that the tour is over, Renji returns home to Byakuya.





	Home in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> The tour's over, and Renji and Byakuya are finally reunited. Plus, some self-reflection since Byakuya's birthday is coming up (in this fic, at least). I'm so sorry it's short, but I kind of struggled with writing this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was eleven o’clock at night, and Byakuya couldn’t sleep. Black Moon had finally finished their tour just yesterday, and now they would be on their way home, since their shinkansen would be departing a bit later in the night.

Byakuya couldn’t wait to see Renji again. He couldn’t wait to be in Renji’s arms and feel his warmth right next to him when he went to sleep.

He was wearing another one of Renji’s shirts. This time, it was a black T-shirt with a faded white snake’s skull on it. Again, it was also quite big, and even slipped off his shoulders a little bit, but Byakuya liked it. It was comfortable, and it held the smoky sandalwood incense that he’d grown to love so much. It smelled like Renji, and Byakuya wouldn’t have it any other way.

Staring up at the ceiling, Byakuya remembered the live he’d done at Club CITTA in Kawasaki only three days ago. Kawasaki was a nice city, and the energy he’d felt at the venue had been infectious. No wonder Club CITTA had such a good reputation for doing lives. And the fans he’d met during the autograph session there had been just as sweet and kind.

While Byakuya had enjoyed performing at Shinjuku Blaze, he had to admit that he’d had more fun at Club CITTA. Was it the larger capacity? Or was it simply the energy? Either way, if this was what it felt like to perform at venues with capacities of over one-thousand people, then he was looking forward to doing Namba Hatch in Osaka five days later, on the 29th of January. Just one day before his twenty-eighth birthday.

Byakuya remembered Black Moon’s live back in August last year, which had been on Renji’s birthday, and how Renji’s bandmates had surprised him with a cake onstage before the encore started. The entire crowd had joined in on singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to him.

He briefly wondered if he would be getting a surprise like that at Zepp DiverCity on the 1st of February. If he did, well… he wouldn’t know how to react at all.

For Byakuya, birthdays had never really been fun, not since his parents had died. When he was a teenager, his birthdays had been celebrated through formal dinners, and when he’d turned twenty, Byakuya had worn a traditional kimono and hakama to celebrate his coming-of-age ceremony at the local office and for another equally formal after party.

He’d had a welcome break from all the pomp and circumstance when he’d fallen in love with Hisana. Back when she’d been alive, Byakuya would celebrate his birthday with her only. They would have a quiet dinner at home, and then make love for the rest of the night. At least, that was how it had been until the scandal had happened. And after Hisana’s death, Byakuya never celebrated his birthday again.

But this year, Byakuya didn’t have to celebrate his birthday alone.

It was just as Byakuya was drifting off into sleep when he suddenly felt a hand gently caressing his cheek and a kiss on his lips, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Renji standing over him with a soft smile on his face. “I’m home,” he greeted.

Byakuya sat up slightly, smiling up at Renji. “Welcome back, Renji,” he said, noticing that Renji had already set his duffel bag, backpack, and guitar to the side.

“Sorry for waking you up,” Renji said, smiling when Byakuya placed his hand over Renji’s hand on his face. “You look so cute when you’re sleeping in one of my shirts, though.”

Byakuya blushed, which made Renji chuckle. God, seeing that crooked smile on his face made Byakuya’s heart beat faster and his knees a little weaker. Remembering Renji’s hand on his face, Byakuya looked up at him, lowering his eyelids a little bit as he slowly brought Renji’s fingers closer to his lips. Opening them up, Byakuya let both Renji’s index and middle fingers slide into his mouth, and he felt a small thrill when he saw Renji’s cheeks blush.

With that, Byakuya started sucking on Renji’s fingers in a slow, steady rhythm. He pulled back so that just the fingertips were in his mouth, and then used his tongue to rub on the sensitive pads, all while keeping his eyes on Renji. Then, he pulled the fingers deeper into his mouth again, and Renji let out a low moan. God, he could feel himself getting hard already.

Renji pulled his fingers from Byakuya’s mouth before bending down and capturing his lips with his own in a deep kiss, one that Byakuya was eager to return. Not breaking the kiss, Renji gently pushed Byakuya back onto the bed before climbing on top of him and sliding his hands underneath the shirt to feel Byakuya’s skin.

Byakuya shivered slightly. Renji’s hands were rather cold, a sharp contrast to his usual warmth, but he didn’t want him to stop at all. He moaned into Renji’s mouth when he felt Renji’s hand gently palming his already-hard cock, and he sighed when Renji broke the kiss to strip out of his clothes.

Renji could feel Byakuya’s eyes on him as he freed his hair from its ponytail and bandana, and as he removed his clothes. When he slid his shirt over his head, Renji couldn’t help but grin suggestively at him. “You like what you see?” he teased.

“Very…” Byakuya said, his voice low as he began stripping as well.

Now that they were both naked, Renji climbed back on top of Byakuya and kissed him again, only to be met with a surprise when he was suddenly rolled over onto the bed. Breaking away from the kiss, he saw that Byakuya’s eyes regarded him hungrily, a seductive smile teasing the corners of his lips.

Byakuya slowly slid down Renji’s body, kissing and tracing the tattoos with his tongue and enjoying Renji’s sighs of pleasure.  _ Such a magnificent body…  _ Byakuya thought as he traced the jagged tattoos on Renji’s abs with his tongue.  _ So much raw power… and I’m completely in charge of his pleasure. _

Renji’s cock was already hard and in need of touching, and Byakuya felt a little proud that he could make Renji like this.

Taking it in his hand, Byakuya gave Renji’s cock a few strokes to give him some relief, which made Renji hiss sharply. He smiled slightly, then leaned down until his mouth was nearing the tip, and then Renji raised his hips to meet Byakuya’s eager, waiting mouth.

“Oh fuck…” Renji let his head fall back as the head of his cock was engulfed by that wet heat, before it slowly moved down to take the rest of him in. The way Byakuya’s head moved, the way his tongue slid skillfully against the shaft and toy with his piercing, the way his lips were stretched around Renji’s cock, the way his teeth would lightly brush against the sensitive flesh… it felt amazing, and it took a lot of willpower to not start thrusting into his mouth when Byakuya pulled all the way back until he was only kissing the tip, then slowly worked his mouth down again.

Byakuya was so good at this, and his expression and body clearly reflected his desire. His skin was hot and glistening with sweat, his nipples were as hard as his cock, his legs were spread so shamelessly, and he moved his body in time with each suck, as if Renji was already fucking him. He looked so hot, so fucking sexy, and Renji felt so privileged to be the only one to see him like this.

Renji’s skin was flushed and he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead as his muscles trembled weakly and his breath came out in ragged sighs. He moved a hand down to grip the back of Byakuya’s neck and comb through his hair. Byakuya closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure, making Renji groan at the vibrations around his dick.

Weakly, Renji reached for the bottle of lube in the bedside table and passed it to Byakuya. “Stretch yourself out,” he ordered, his voice hoarse.

Byakuya opened his eyes at the order, and Renji shuddered at the almost wicked gleam in those eyes. Somehow, Byakuya managed to open the cap with one hand and got some lube out onto his fingers. After a little bit of shifting, Byakuya found his own hole and started playing with himself. Such actions were making Byakuya whimper and moan around his cock, and Renji hissed in pleasure at the vibrations.

“Fuck, that’s it…” he purred. “You look so fucking hot, Byakuya, taking my dick and playing with yourself. Yeah, just like that, baby. God, you feel so fucking good…”

Byakuya moaned again, practically melting at Renji’s seductive voice talking dirty to him. His fingers were moving a little faster inside himself when he felt Renji’s hands take hold of his hair on an upstroke and start guiding his head up and down, controlling his pace.

“Yes, that’s it. Suck on it nice and hard, sweetheart,” Renji encouraged, his head lolling back when Byakuya did so. The sight was too much, and Renji was already so close. “Oh, fuck, that’s enough. That’s enough. Come here now.”

After one last suck, Byakuya complied, and he brought himself up as slow as he went down. He made sure Renji’s cock trailed all over his body-- rubbing against his nipple, against his navel, and pressing against his own painfully hard cock, and he couldn’t help but smile at the lustful look in Renji’s eyes.

Renji pulled Byakuya close to draw him in for another hungry kiss, and Byakuya eagerly returned it. They writhed together as they kissed, and when Byakuya pulled away, he applied the lube onto Renji’s cock, making sure to be thorough. He then sat up to straddle him, placing his knees on either side of Renji’s hips, and leaned back to position himself.

Closing his eyes, Byakuya slowly lowered himself onto Renji’s cock until he’d fully impaled himself on it, and a soft moan of pleasure spilled from his lips. He opened his eyes to look at Renji and saw a sheen of sweat all over him, and he was breathing hard and trying not to come. But at the same time, Byakuya saw such a loving look in his eyes that his heart melted a little bit.

“Beautiful,” Renji murmured. “So fucking beautiful.” He pulled Byakuya down and kissed him again.

Byakuya kissed him before he pushed himself back up, and placed his hands on Renji’s chest for leverage as he started a slow rocking motion. Renji rested his own hands on Byakuya’s hips to guide the steady rhythm, and Byakuya let his head loll back as he closed his eyes in pleasure. “Yes…” Byakuya hissed.

A moan spilled from Byakuya’s lips when Renji started thrusting up into him to match his pace, and Renji just looked up to enjoy the sight above him.

Byakuya was a hot mess, and it was truly an exquisite sight. His face was flushed and sweaty, locks of black hair clung to his forehead, his lips were wet and parted slightly as he moaned, and his eyes were a little bit teary, but he looked so perfect.

_ I fucking love him…  _ Renji thought, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Raising himself up, he captured Byakuya’s lips with his own in a deep, hurried kiss as he wrapped an arm around Byakuya’s shoulders to hold him close.

“I love you so much,” he murmured against Byakuya’s lips.

Hearing those words made Byakuya’s heart flutter slightly. “I love you too…” he whispered.

Renji could feel it. He was so close, and his thrusts became faster and more irregular. He took Byakuya’s cock into his hand and pumped it hard and fast, relishing in the way Byakuya sobbed and kissing away the tears that slid down his cheeks.

Byakuya was so far gone now. The pleasure he felt was just so delicious, and it pushed him over the edge. Pure bliss rushed through him, and Byakuya’s head snapped back as he cried out, his body shuddering before he clamped down around Renji’s cock.

And now Renji was undone. Holding Byakuya tight, Renji closed his eyes as that pure white heat overwhelmed him. He came hard, groaning while he rode out his release into Byakuya, who could feel the warmth rushing inside of him.

As he slowly came down from the high of his orgasm, Byakuya could feel Renji kissing his forehead so gently and sweetly as he wiped themselves down. He slowly climbed off Renji’s cock, his body still shaking with remnants of lust. His heart was beating faster, his emotions were overwhelming him, and he had to hide his face in Renji’s shoulder to get a hold of himself.

As if sensing Byakuya’s emotional state, Renji pressed a kiss against Byakuya’s cheek before laying back down on the bed, pulling Byakuya down so that he was lying on top of him. “Feels so good to be home,” Renji said, holding him close.

A sleepy smile crossed Byakuya's face. “Welcome home, Renji,” he whispered. He pulled himself up slightly to kiss Renji before laying back down on top of him.

Byakuya closed his eyes and let himself relax in the warmth that practically radiated from Renji’s body, and he slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotional sex scenes are pretty tough, but I love writing them, especially when they're making love. But writing Renji's dirty talk was fun, since he is definitely the kind of guy who would LOVE to talk dirty during sex.
> 
> We're nearing the end of this series, everyone! It's been a fun ride, but of course, it must come to an end eventually.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
